Lights of the generic type recited supra are known in the art. There are for example lights that use fluorescent tubes or classic gas discharge or incandescent bulbs which are retrofitable with LED illuminants.
Modern lights are designed to use LEDs as illuminants. Thus, the LEDs on their circuit boards are typically integrated into the light. Typically the LED applied to the circuit board is mounted on a cooling element which is anchored in a position in the light housing that corresponds to the desired radiation characteristics.
DE 10 2014 000 741 B4 discloses the type of light recited supra.
This conventional method of designing lights provides a high degree of freedom for a light designer or a light manufacturer to design the light housing as well as options to arrange illuminants within the light for predetermined light radiation characteristics. This high degree of freedom, however, comes with considerable assembly and production complexity which causes increased fabrication cost.